Mark Mardon
Mark Mardon ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der CW-Serie The Flash. Er wird von Liam McIntyre dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Mardons sind bekannte Kriminelle aus Central City. Eines Tages tötete er den Vater von Patty Spivott in einem Raubüberfall, als dieser gerade die Einnahmen seines Ladens zur Bank bringen wollte. Bankraub Bei einem Banküberfall mit seinem älteren Bruder Mark erschießt Clyde einen Wachmann während seiner Flucht. Daraufhin entkommen die Mardon-Brüder in ihrem Fluchtwagen. Aufgrund einer Reifenspur kann der Polizei-Analytiker Barry Allen jedoch herausfinden, dass die Mardons sich auf einer Farm verstecken. Er kann die Lage auf insgesamt vier Farmen in der Umgebung begrenzen und sein Stiefvater, Polizist Joe West, zieht mit seinem Partner aus um die Mardons zu schnappen. Auf der Farm bereitet Mark währenddessen ein kleines Sportflugzeug für die Flucht der Brüder vor. Als Joe und sein Partner auftauchen liefern diese sich ein Feuergefecht mit Clyde, der den Partner erschießen kann und das Flugzeug erreichen. Die Brüder können abheben, werden jedoch in der Luft von einer Energiewelle getroffen, die von der Detonation des Teilchenbeschleunigers in S.T.A.R. Labs ausging. Das Flugzeug wird zerstört und beide Mardons werden für tot erklärt. Tatsächlich wurden die beiden aber von dunkler Materie getroffen und dadurch zu Meta-Wesen. Beide erhielten die Fähigkeiten, das Wetter zu kontrollieren. Angriff auf das Polizeirevier Knapp sechs Monate später dringt Mark in die Gerichtsmedizin der Polizei ein und fordert von einem Mediziner dort, dass dieser ihm verrät wer seinen Bruder Clyde getötet hat. Der Mann will die Informationen nicht preisgeben, woraufhin Mardon ein fußballgroßes Hagelstück erschafft und es dem Mann in die Brust schleudert. Panisch versucht der Mann Mark zu erklären, dass er hunderte an Autopsien durchgeführt hat und sich kaum noch an eine spezifische erinnert, aber Mark foltert ihn einfach weiter bis der Mann ihm preisgibt, dass der Polizist Joe West Clyde getötet hat. Daraufhin tötet er den Gerichtsmediziner und verschwindet. Da der Gerichtsmediziner mitten in einer Autopsie war, ist das gesamte Gespräch der beiden auf Band, und Joe erfährt daher ziemlich schnell dass Mark hinter ihm her ist. Während Joe mit Barry Allen in seinem Auto unterwegs ist, fällt ihm auf dass es in Strömen regnet obwohl es eigentlich ein sonniger Tag sein sollte. Beide erkennen dass Mardon Jagd auf sie eröffnet hat und Barry nutzt seine Geschwindigkeit um Joe gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Wagen zu schaffen. Im selben Moment lässt Mark einen Blitz in das Auto einfahren, welches daraufhin explodiert. Da Mardon davonkommt, entwickelt Cisco bei S.T.A.R.-Labs eine Art "Zauberstab", der ein Energiefeld erzeugt in dem Mardon seine Fähigkeiten nicht nutzen kann. Diesen Stab lässt er dem CCPD zukommen damit diese dort Joe beschützen können. Direkt nachdem Cisco das Polizeirevier verlassen hat, taucht Mardon dort auf. Er fordert Joe offen heraus und wirft ihm vor, seinen Bruder ermordet zu haben. Er erkennt zwar an, dass Clyde kein Heiliger war, aber behauptet dass er dennoch sein Bruder war und er daher nur noch seinen Tod rächen kann. Mardon schleudert Joe mit einem mächtigen Windstoß von sich und schleudert mit einem weiteren Wind die Polizisten zu Boden, die ihn stoppen wollen. Danach lässt er einen Blitz in das Gebäude einschlagen, den er absorbiert und in Joes Richtung wirft. Dessen Chef, David Singh, stößt Joe aber zur Seite und wird stattdessen selbst von dem Blitz getroffen. Bevor Mardon weiteren Schaden anrichten kann sprintet Flash in das Gebäude, packt Ciscos Stab und verhindert somit, dass dieser seine Kräfte weiter einsetzen kann. Geschockt ergreift Mardon die Flucht und kann entkommen, da Barry Singh in ein Krankenhaus bringen muss. Angriff auf Central City Angespornt durch Singhs Verletzung will Joe nun alleine Jagd auf Mardon machen. Er sucht ein Gebäude auf, dass die Mardons auch zuvor als Versteck genutzt haben, wird dort aber plötzlich von einem mächtigen Windstoß aus dem Fenster gerissen. Er kommt nach kurzer Zeit leicht verletzt wieder gefesselt an den Docks zu sich, wo Mardon ihn spöttisch beobachtet. Mardon spricht Joes leichte Verletzungen an, die er mit seinen eigenen Verletzungen aus dem Flugzeugabsturz vergleicht. Mardon behauptet, dass Joe nun einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekommen hat, dass er aber nie wissen wird wie es sich anfühlt, Gott zu sein. Joe erwidert dass Mardons Bruder dasselbe gesagt hat, bevor Joe ihn erschossen hat, und Mardon schlägt ihm aufgebracht ins Gesicht. Mardon behauptet dass er seine Kräfte nicht braucht um Joe zu töten und Joe glaubt, dass sein Ende gekommen ist. Spöttisch behauptet aber, dass er wesentlich mehr will als nur Rache. Während die Polizei sich darauf vorbereitet, Mardon zu jagen, ruft dieser mit Joes Handy dessen Tochter Iris an und fordert, dass sie sich ohne Polizei zu ihnen begibt - ansonsten wird er Joe töten. Während sie auf Iris warten fleht Joe Mardon an, seine Tochter zu verschonen. Mardon gibt aber zurück, dass Joe seinen Bruder auch nicht verschont hat. Joe behauptet dass Iris unschuldig ist und Clyde ein Dieb und Mörder war. Kalt sagt Mardon, dass Iris - und die gesamte Stadt mit ihr - dennoch für die Sünden ihres Vaters bezahlen wird. Er beginnt, seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen um einen gewaltige Flutwelle zu erschaffen, die auf die Stadt zurollt. Barry versucht verzweifelt, die Flutwelle aufzuhalten indem er mit seiner enormen Geschwindigkeit am Strand auf und abrennt und somit eine Art Gegenstrom zu erschaffen, die die Welle zurückdrängt. Bei diesem Versuch rennt Barry aber so schnell, dass er unbeabsichtigt in der Zeit zurückrennt; bis zu dem Zeitpunkt kurz nachdem Mardon den Gerichtsmediziner ermordet hat. Da Barry nun aber über die Zukunft Bescheid weiß rast er sofort in Mardons Geheimversteck, packt ihn sich und bringt ihn in eine der Meta-Wesen-Zellen im stillgelegten Teilchenbeschleuniger von S.T.A.R.-Labs. Transport und Ausbruch Als Eobard Thawne einen unaufhaltsamen Prozess in der Pipeline aktiviert hat, erkennt Team Flash dass die Gefangenen dort sterben werden, wenn sie in ihren Zellen bleiben. Daher plant Barry, einen Gefangenentransport zu organisieren und die Schurken in das A.R.G.U.S.-Gefängnis auf Lian Yu zu sperren. Als der Transport beginnen soll, wird Mardons Zelle mit Betäubungsgas geflutet und er wird bewusstlos in einen speziellen energiegedämmten Lastwagen getragen. Mit diesem wird er mit Kyle Nimbus, Shawna Baez, Roy Bivolo und Jake Simmons zum Flughafen gefahren, wo sie ein A.R.G.U.S.-Flugzeug erwartet. Im Wagen kommen die Meta-Wesen langsam zu sich und überlegen, was mit ihnen geschieht. Mardon, der als letzter zu sich kommt, versucht seine Kräfte zu verwenden aber Shawna verrät ihm, dass keiner hier seine Kräfte verwenden kann. Auf die Frage, was geschieht, antwortet Bivolo dass sie verlegt werden aber keine Ahnung haben, wohin. Mark schlägt frustriert auf die Wand des Lastwagens ein und Nimbus behauptet spöttisch grinsend, dass Mark eben kein Hirn sondern nur Muskeln habe. Den Rest der Fahrt provozieren die Schurken sich gegenseitig, bis sie schließlich den Flughafen erreichen. Es kommt sogar fast zur Prügelei zwischen Nimbus und Mardon, sie werden aber von den Füßen geworfen als der Wagen zum Stehen kommt. Als es zur Prügelei zwischen Mardon und Nimbus kommt, will Simmons schlichten und behauptet, dass es doch nichts bringt aufeinander loszugehen. Bevor sie sich wirklich schlagen können erkennt Mardon jedoch, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten wieder verwenden können. Mardon beschwört sofort einen Sturm herauf, der das Transportflugzeug zum Absturz bringt, und gemeinsam stürmen die Schurken aus dem Lastwagen. Sie werden aber sofort von Joe West beschossen, woraufhin sich Bivolo und Mardon wieder in den Transporter zurückziehen. Von dort aus erschafft Mardon nach kurzer Zeit ein Gewitter und attackiert Barry mit einem Blitz der ihn zu Boden wirft. Mardon ruft Simmons zu, Barry den Rest zu geben, aber bevor er dies tun kann wird er von Snart abgeschossen und zu Tode gefroren und zerspringt, als er auf den Boden aufschlägt. Snart ruft den anderen Schurken zu, dass sie sich auf ein Unentschieden einigen sollten. Er behauptet, dass sie bald alle getrennte Wege gehen werden und dass die Schurken ihm besser dankbar sein sollten, dass er sie vor Gefangenschaft auf Liyan Yu bewahrt hat. Überrascht fragt Mardon, ob Snart sie etwa einfach gehen lässt, was Snart ihm bestätigt. Mardon fragt, warum Simmons getötet wurde, und Snart antwortet dass er ihm Geld geschuldet hat. Nachdem sich Bivolo auf Druck für die Rettung bedankt hat, lässt Snart die Schurken abziehen. Bündnis mit dem Trickster Kurz vor Weihnachten wird Mardon in Central City wieder aktiv. Er beschwört einen gewaltigen Schneesturm und nutzt dessen zerstörerische Kraft um ins Gefängnis einzubrechen und Leonard Snart aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Anstatt sofort zu fliehen, führt Mardon Snart allerdings in ein Tunnelsystem, da er noch einen weiteren Schurken - den Trickster - ausbrechen will. Gemeinsam gelingt den dreien erfolgreich die Flucht. Sie ziehen sich in ein Lagerhaus zurück, wo Mardon den beiden geradeheraus offenbart, dass er sie nicht nur befreit hat, weil er neue Freunde sucht. Snart fragt, warum er sie dann rausgeholt hat und Mardon antwortet, dass er Snart noch etwas schuldig war. Er behauptet, dass er Trickster befreit hat, da sie alle dasselbe Ziel haben - Flash tot sehen. Snart erinnert die Gruppe daran, dass sie das alle schon einmal versucht haben und gescheitert sind, doch Mardon entgegnet dass sie zu dritt gegen ihn vorgehen werden und dass Flash seit einem Kampf mit Zoom zudem nicht mehr der Alte ist. Snart ist dennoch nicht begeistert und will zuerst mehr Details hören. Mardon fragt ihn daraufhin, was mit ihm los ist und ob die Monate im Gefängnis ihn verweichlicht haben. Verärgert zückt Snart seine Kältepistole und Mardon beschwört einen Hagelball als Projektil, doch bevor sie sich gegenseitig angreifen können, unterbricht Trickster den Streit. Mardon fragt nun betont ruhig noch einmal, ob Snart bei ihrem Plan dabei ist, doch Snart lehnt ab und verlässt die Gruppe. Mardon und Jesse ziehen nun alleine los und suchen sich eine Weihnachtszeremonie in einem Park in Central City als Ziel aus um die Aufmerksamkeit des Flash zu erlangen. Während sich Jesse als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet unter die Leute mischt, positioniert sich Mardon auf einem Hochhaus in der Nähe des Parks und beginnt, einen Sturm zu beschwören. Auf dem Häuserdach wird er vom Flash konfrontiert, den er jedoch bereits erwartet hat. Spöttisch fragt er daher, ob Barry ihm bei der Entscheidung helfen kann, wie er all die Leute im Park umbringen soll. Bevor Barry antworten kann, springt Mardon geradewegs vom Dach und fliegt mithilfe von einem gezielten Aufwind, den er beschwört, auf den Park zu. Allerdings springt Barry ihm über diverse Häuserdächer hinterher, landet so vor Mardon im Park und bewegt seine Arme so schnell, dass er damit einen kleinen Wirbelsturm erschafft der Mardon zu Boden wirft. Während Mardon sich aufrappelt, fragt Barry ob dieser etwa dachte, dass Barry zulassen würde dass er all diese Menschen verletzt. Mardon entgegnet, dass er dies natürlich nicht gedacht hat, dass Barry nun aber zulassen muss, dass Mardon ihm weh tut. Während nun auch Jesse dazutritt, offenbaren die beiden Schurken dass Jesse im Verlauf des Tages 100 mit Sprengstoff versehene Bomben an zufällige Kinder verteilt hat und dass Barry nie im Leben rechtzeitig alle finden wird. Mardon verrät nun höhnisch, das Barry nur ruhig stehen bleiben muss und sich in aller Öffentlichkeit von Mardon ermorden lassen muss, damit die ganzen Familien am Leben bleiben. Barry sieht keine andere Wahl als sich zu ergeben und Mardon beginnt sofort triumphierend, ihn mit faustgroßen Hagelkörnern zu Boden zu strecken. Er schleudert immer wieder neue Hagelkörner auf Barry und nutzt schließlich auch andere Unwetterarten. Er stellt dabei sicher, dass Barry nicht sofort stirbt und nachdem er sich an dem wehrlosen Barry ausgetobt hat, überlässt er es Jesse, ihn zu töten. Jesse zückt sofort ein Messer und faucht, dass er nicht glauben kann, dass die Stadt Barry anbetet. Er behauptet fanatisch, dass er derjenige sein wird, der als Retter von Central City angebetet werden wird, wenn er Barry erst getötet hat, doch dann ertönt plötzlich ein lauter Knall als sämtliche von Jesses Sprengsätzen dank Team Flash durch ein Portal wegbefördert werden und im Himmel über Central City außerhalb der Gefahrenzone explodieren. Als Barry sieht, dass die Gefahr gebannt ist, springt er auf und fesselt Jesse sofort mit einer Lichterkette an einen Laternenpfahl. Danach rast er auf Mardon zu, zückt einen von Cisco entwickelten Stab, der Mardons Kräfte absorbiert und wirft Mardon zu Boden. Die Gefahr scheint gebannt, doch dann erscheint die Polizistin Patty Spivot, deren Vater von Mardon ermordet wurde, am Tatort und schießt Flash mit einer Klammer nieder, die seine Kräfte hemmt. Daraufhin zückt sie eine Pistole und will Mardon aus Rache töten, woraufhin Mardon süffisant zischt, dass er nicht glaubt dass sie es draufhat. Patty zögert und es gelingt Barry, ihr zuzusprechen und sie zu überzeugen, Mardons Leben zu verschonen und ihn stattdessen zu verhaften. Galerie MarkClydeFliehen.png|Mardon und Clyde fliehen MarkKräfte.png|Mardon wird zum Meta-Wesen MarkHalle.png|Mardon betritt die Leichenhalle MarkHagel.png|Mardon bedroht den Mediziner MardonSauer.png|Mardon will Rache an Joe MardonImTransport.png|Mardon im Schurkentransport Schurkentransport.png|Die Schurken im Transporter MardonBivolo.png|Mardon und Bivolo Navigation en:Mark Mardon Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke